


Tea

by kelios



Series: Moments [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Family Business Brewing Company, M/M, christening the brewery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: Based on 2-4-18 when Jared finally made it out to Danneel's brewery.This is crack, but not as much as you might think. No offense intended.





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Based on 2-4-18 when Jared finally made it out to Danneel's brewery.
> 
> This is crack, but not as much as you might think. No offense intended.

Jensen slips into place next to Jared-- _his_ place, Jared thinks. Where he belongs. It’s been too long since they’ve been out somewhere public like this, wanting to be seen, and the knowledge that this picture will soon be all over the internet, that everyone will know they’re together the way they should be, fills his heart with quiet, fierce joy. He pulls Jensen a little closer, smiling as they tip their glasses together for the picture. Jensen’s arm tightens around him and Jared’s smile widens, softens. There’s no place in the world he’d rather be right now. 

They separate after the picture, moving around the room to chat with the fans and guests who’ve come to ogle celebrities in their natural habitat. Jared can still feel the ghost of Jensen’s warmth pressed against his side, and he can’t stop his eyes from wandering across the room to where Jensen’s drawing a pint for a customer. That warmth spreads, settles low on his body as he thinks about _later_ , about the two of them finally alone together, about the beginning of the end and the end of the beginning. A quick glance at the clock on the wall reminds him there’s still two more hours to go before they can begin to wrap things up, and with an inward sigh he forces himself to relax and do his best to ensure that as many people leave with a positive impression of Danneel’s brewery as possible. 

An hour and a half later, nearly all the customers have cleared out. Those that remain are mostly fans, still hoping for a picture or an autograph or two, and Jared decides it’s time to start cleaning up in between chatting with them. He glances around for Gino, hoping he’ll bring over a few trays for clearing used glasses, but when he finds him the other man’s attention is already taken. Jared follows Gino’s gaze and immediately wishes he hadn’t when he realizes that his eyes are firmly locked on Danneel’s ass as she bends over to pull a new box of receipt tape from under the register. He winces and starts to look away, but not before he sees her throw a coy look over her shoulder. Gino licks his lips, and Jared resolves to stay far away from the bathrooms for the rest of the evening. 

With no help forthcoming, Jared picks up as many of the glasses from the table as he can carry on his own and heads for the kitchen. Jensen’s already back there on dish duty, and Jared can’t help smiling when he realizes they’re alone for the first time all night. 

“Need some help with that?” Jared asks, standing close enough to nudge Jensen’s shoulder with his own as he drops the glasses carefully into the soapy water. 

“A break is what I need,” Jensen returns with a grin. He dries his hands and turns to Jared, leaning back against the counter. “A distraction, maybe.” 

“Mmmm...that I can provide,” Jared promises, eyes glinting wickedly. He crowds against Jensen, ducking down for a kiss as Jensen tugs him even closer with a low, hungry sound. 

“Damn,” Jensen sighs when Jared pulls back to catch his breath. “I’ve been thinking about that all night.” 

Jared kisses him again, hot and deep, and Jensen responds eagerly, hands slipping under Jared’s t-shirt to find soft, warm skin as Jared rolls his hips into the easy give of Jensen’s body. It’s lazy and content and so damn good Jared thinks he could do this forever. Naturally, that’s when a snide voice interrupts them. 

“Oh, my God. Really?” 

Jared feels Jensen tense beneath him. 

“Yes, Gen. Really. What do you want?”

If Gen hears the hostility in Jensen’s voice, she doesn’t react. “I just want the rest of the pizza from tonight’s dinner,” she says petulantly. “I didn’t come in here to be _visually assaulted_.” 

Jared shudders minutely. “It’s over next to the fridge,” he says neutrally, hoping she’ll just take it and leave. But clearly the universe hates them tonight.

“There you are…” she coos at the thick cheese and sauce covered slices. “Oh, you’re so cold! Don’t worry, I’ll warm you up.” A wet smacking sound echoes far too loudly through the small room. 

“Oh, my _God_ ,” Jensen breathes in disbelief. A soft moan from the other side of the room drives them apart, and they each grab one of the bussing tubs, holding in their horrified laughter until they’re back in the main room. The fans have all been escorted out, much to Jared’s relief, and he collapses onto a stool at the bar. Jensen immediately goes around to the other side, fetching them both ice cold bottles of the their favorite house brews. They drink in silence for a few moments, stifled giggles breaking out every time they catch each other’s eyes, until Jensen finally speaks up. 

“Dude. I didn’t realize it had gone that far.”

Jared just nods, caught between a laugh and a sigh. “She’s worse when she’s had a few, but yeah. It’s pretty much all she ever eats now. I just...I try to make sure the kids have fruits and veggies when I’m home, and I make sure the nannies and the cook have a menu planned out for them. She can do whatever she wants as long as the kids are alright.”

Jensen walks back around the bar, leaning into Jared’s warmth when he gets close. “The kids are fine,” he says softly, hand on the back of Jared’s neck as he pulls Jared into his arms. Jensen always seems to know what Jared needs, and is beyond grateful, every single time. “You’ve seen to that as best you can. You personally interviewed the nannies, the cook--everyone who takes care of them when you can’t be home. You’ve got this, alright?” 

Jared can’t help giving in, despite the faint twinge of guilt he feels. It’s so easy to let Jensen shoulder some of the weight he feels, to just relax in his arms and believe him when he says it’s all going to be okay. He hunches slightly, folding himself against the man who is his husband in everything but name and just lets himself rest. 

The sound of a throat clearing drags them apart sooner than Jared would like. _Why can’t they just **leave us alone**?_ he thinks uncharitably. He separates from Jensen reluctantly, turning to face Danneel and Gino and immediately wishing he hadn’t. 

“So, we thought we’d head out,” Danneel drawls, her fake babydoll voice grating on Jared’s nerves even more than usual. She’s flushed and a little sweaty, fussing with her headband and trying to smooth her hair. Gino just looks supremely self satisfied, his greasy curls flattened and disarrayed, shirt untucked and wrinkled. “You guys can finish up before the cleaning crew gets here, right? Lock the door behind you?”

“Yeah, no problem,” Jensen says easily. His eyes are fixed politely on some distant point over her shoulder, never quite seeing her or her brother. “But take Gen with you. She’s in the kitchen.”

Gino looks faintly alarmed. “Is she…?” he asks, just as Danneel says “No fucking way is she getting in my car with a box of pizza.”

Jensen doesn’t raise his voice, but there’s steel in his tone nonetheless. “It’s part of your job to look after her. That’s what we agreed on three years ago, and nothing’s changed.” 

Danneel still looks mutinous, but Gino crumbles, immediately subservient. 

“Yeah, Jensen, of course,” he fawns, shuffling closer to where Jensen is leaning against the bar. “Whatever you need.” He stops short when Jared shifts at Jensen’s side and Danneel grabs his arm possessively, her expression now borderline murderous. 

“Fine,” she snaps. She shoves Gino toward the kitchen. “Go get her. I’ll wait in the car.” She storms off in the direction of the parking lot while Gino does as he’s told, casting another adoring glance Jensen’s way. After a moment there’s a faint commotion behind the swinging kitchen door, and Gen stumbles out carrying several pizza boxes, followed by Gino. She ignores all three of them, intent on her mission. Her lips are moving, but the words are inaudible, for which Jared is grateful. He and Jensen watch in absolute silence as Gino herds her out the door, and, presumably, into the waiting car. Neither of them speak until the faint sounds of the engine fade away into the distance. 

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ,” Jensen says with feeling as he slumps back against the bar. “How the hell did we get ourselves into this, Jay?” 

Jared doesn’t hesitate. “We’re in this because we don’t want to live without each other,” he says simply. “That’s the long and short of it. They don’t matter, nothing they do matters, as long as we’re together.” 

Jensen smiles up at him, shaking his head fondly. “God, you’re such a sap. And I love you for it.” 

“It’s _why_ you love me,” Jared says teasingly. 

“True...but it’s not the only reason.” Jensen leans up to kiss Jared, his body sliding hot and hard against him as he takes Jared’s mouth in a slow, easy kiss. One hand trails down to toy with the bulge growing below Jared’s belt. “There’s this, too.” 

Jared groans into Jensen’s mouth, hands sliding down drag Jensen’s hips against him. 

“Want you to fuck me,” Jensen whispers against Jared’s lips. “Right here. Want to celebrate our first step toward us.” He squeezes Jared gently, laughing a little at the way he grinds against Jensen’s hand, at the tiny moan that sneaks out. “And since we’re celebrating, tonight is whatever you want.”

“Yeah?” Jared breathes. A shiver runs through him as Jensen’s words really sink in. 

“Anything, Jay. Just want you to fuck me eventually.” He nuzzles into Jared’s throat, sucking on the tender skin over his racing pulse. “Can’t wait to see what you’ve got.”

Jared doesn’t speak for a long moment, his thoughts buzzing even as his hands go still.

“Anything?”

Jensen must hear something in his voice, because he takes a step back and looks up at Jared curiously. “Whatever you want, sweetheart,” he says reassuringly. “I trust you.”

“Then I want to go home.”

Curiosity turns to concern. “What’s wrong, Jay? What’s going through that head of yours?”

Jared bites his lip, wanting to find the right words for what he’s feeling, to help Jensen understand. “It’s just that...this isn’t for us. You’re helping out to get it up and running, but it’s not for us.” He ducks his head, a little embarrassed by how important this suddenly is to him and wishing he’d worn one of his beanies, just so he’d have something to twist in his hands. “It’s theirs, and I don’t want us to be tied to it anymore than we already are. Not even with this. Maybe especially not this.”

Jensen’s expression softens as he tilts Jared’s face back up, catching his gaze and holding it. “Jay…” The understanding and love in that one word pours through Jared, releasing the tension and anxiety he hadn’t realized he was holding until just now.

“You sure you don’t mind?” 

Jensen’s already shaking his head. “Not even a little bit,” he says, reaching for Jared’s hand and tugging him toward the door. “I get it. I do. And I think you’re right.” He pauses to smirk at Jared over his shoulder as they step out into the cool night. “But don’t think you’re off the hook,” he says mock sternly. “I still demand satisfaction.”

Jared grins, his heart lighter already as they climb into the truck. “Pistols at dawn?” 

“I was thinking swords at--” Jensen glances at his watch--”11:30. If I can wait that long.” 

“Too bad we don’t have your ‘Baby’ here,” Jared teases. “Oh, the stories that back seat could tell...and that we could add to.”

“One day, Sammy,” Jensen promises solemnly, then ruins the effect with an eyeroll and a grin. “One day.”


End file.
